X1-Morph
The X1-Morph is a soldier class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout, introduced in Update XIII. Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb The X1-Morph is a versatile class with a diverse arsenal of modular weapons which allow it to assume many roles on the battlefield - akin to the Bounty Hunter class. Most of its weapons fall somewhere in between submachine guns and assault rifles - but has several unique weapons (such as the M.U.C. self-aiming weapon, the L.A.K. sniper rifle, and RUIN shotgun). While performance varies widely with the weapon of choice, the Morph generally possesses solid mobility and effectiveness at close-mid range (with effectiveness potentially increasing further after Powering-Up the weapon - as explained below). The Morph likewise has unique Skills that distinguish her on the battlefield - such as deploying a personal energy Shield which absorbs incoming damage; the ability to fully restore her HP when knifing an enemy as well as take on their appearance (causing her to appear as friendly on the enemy radar for a stealth advantage) - and the ability to occasionally Overload upon taking normally fatal damage, allowing her to stay alive for a short time with the opportunity to regain her HP and cheat death if she manages to knife an enemy. With the Power-Up Skill purchased, the Morph's weapon will receive a special enhancement extracted from weapon type which the opponent is wielding; (e.x. killing an opponent wielding an assault rifle will enhance the modular weapon's bullet damage). Each modular weapon has a specific number of enhancement slots, as well as preferred enhancement type (e.x. the O.L.I.'s preferred enhancement is the Assault type); the player can also cancel enhancements in each slot to make room for replacements. All modular weapons come with a built-in sight, and are unable to equip attachments (other than camos and weapon trinkets) - the Morph is also notable for lacking a secondary weapon. Overall, the X1-Morph is one of the less popular classes in multiplayer. Possible reasons include the lack of a sidearm (which can present a notable disadvantage in mobility) and the lack of any particular weapon specialization, with the Morph's higher-tier weapons arguably being surpassed by those available to other classes (e.x. the L.A.K. sniper rifle is arguably surpassed by the Sniper' class's Dread Eye and Vice and its Armor Core abilities, such as Evil Eye). The X1-Morph is both offensive and defensive if used right it can be good and deadly at the same time it's about 50% Offensive and 50% Defensive it's good to use this on roller match with kemono or elite nova suit. The X1-Morph class can only be acquired by purchasing the X1-Morph Bundle for 600 Credits Weapons * O.L.I. * MN-KROM * M.U.C * M.K.L-665 * B.A.S.U. * JGLT-313 * L.A.K. * RUIN * NAZ Skills List of weapon enhancements Killing an enemy (with the Power-Up Skill purchased) results in the X1-Morph's primary weapon receiving a unique enhancement type based on the class of the weapon of the dispatched enemy. Each modular weapon has a unique number of enhancement slots, as well as a preferred enhancement type: Morphenhance1.PNG Morphenhance2.PNG Morphenhance3.PNG Morphenhance4.PNG Trivia * The X1-Morph is currently the only female character in the series playable in multiplayer. *The X1-Morph's modular weapons appear to have been assembled piece-by-piece from special kits of attachable weapon components which can be combined into various forms and functions. This is likely the reason that the modular weapons all have fairly similar appearances. *The X1-Morph appears to be a human soldier with cybernetic hardware attached to her body. *In-game, the X1-Morph uses a mechanical-sounding voice during situations such as taking damage or dying; this is likely due to a female voice not having been recorded. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Soldier Classes